Romeo and Juliet: Cullen Style
by Make-me
Summary: this is an AU basically starting when Edward takes bella to meet hs parents, I'm sorry that i suck at writing summaries just read the story
1. Beginnings

Prologue

Hi my name is Bella Swan, I'm seventeen and… I'm a werewolf. Don't believe me right? Well get this my boyfriend, he's a vampire. Pretty crazy right? Now I'm going to tell you a story, but first some background information. I haven't been a werewolf all my life in fact I just recently turned, on my fifteenth birthday. I'm also not an ordinary werewolf I'm sort of special. For one thing I'm part vampire, see my mother's father was a vampire but her mother was a werewolf so my mother is half vampire. Then she married my father who was; you guessed it, a werewolf. Then they had me, a part werewolf part vampire thing. I also have a, I guess you would call it, gift. I can control the four elements, you know earth, water, fire, and air. Now more about the werewolf part of me, unlike normal werewolves (is there such a thing as a normal werewolf?) who can only transform when they're angry, I can transform whenever I want to. Also unlike other werewolves, who are generic animal colors, I am white with burgundy streaks. Enough about me I'm sure you're itching to hear about my boyfriend the vampire. First of all forget all of the stories you've ever heard, most of them aren't true. For instance sleeping in coffins, myth, can only come out at night, myth, can't come near garlic, myth, killed by a stake through the heart, definite myth. Really the only true part is that they drink blood. Although my vampire and his family don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood. Some of them also have gifts. Edward, my boyfriend, can read peoples thoughts (except mine hee hee). Alice, his sister, can see the future, unless it involves a werewolf. Jasper, his brother, can feel people's emotions and manipulate them. The rest of Edward's family doesn't have powers. I should also mention that there are two major families in Forks, Washington. The Quileutes, my family, and the Cullens, Edward's family. There has been a feud between the two families for near two centuries, safe to say vampires and werewolves don't really like each other. Anyway, now onto the story.

I have known Edward for about a hundred years. Oh, did I forget to mention that vampires and werewolves are immortal? Anyway I'm going all the way to the beginning. It's October 26, 2008 and I've known Edward and his secret for about two weeks, he just asked me to his house to meet the rest of his family…

"But what if they don't like me?" I inquired. He just smiled his beautiful smile and said,

"My dearest Bella, how could they not like you?" Reluctantly I agreed to go. On the way there he told me that one person in his family might not like me.

"Who?" I asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"Rosalie." He replied looking at me through the corner of his eye. I couldn't understand it; Rosalie had never even met me, why would she hate me? "Why?" I inquired looking at him curiously.

"She has a bit of a personal grudge with werewolves, a pack of them killed her human family and almost killed her before Carlisle found them and fought them off, and changed Rosalie." He was now looking at the road with a decidedly determined gaze.

"But it's not like I had anything to do with that." I said. By this time we had reached his house.

"Just forget about it and relax, okay?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Uh huh." I mumbled back, to dazed to speak coherently. I heard his door open and then almost immediately he was at my door opening it for me and helping me out.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No" I replied weakly.

"Relax you'll do fine I promise." He said with a chuckle. We were just entering his house now. _Here goes nothing_, I thought and I stepped through the doorway as Edward smiled and held the door open. And then it hit me.


	2. I'll be fine

Chapter 2

It felt like a two-ton boulder hitting me square in the chest. "Oof!" was all I could get out before I hit the ground. As I tried to get my breath back I heard Edward growling and telling someone to take it easy. I struggled to my feet I saw that the source of my sudden fall was none other than a hyperactive Alice.

"Hi Alice", I said bracing myself for the impact.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIII BELLA!" Wham! She smacked into me again. This time however, I was ready. I braced myself and didn't fall over.

"Alice, I told you to take it easy!" Edward hissed.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said.

"It's alright Alice."

Then I noticed two people I thought must be Edward's parents watching us with some amount of amusement.

"Bella these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." Esme came forward first

"Hello it's very nice to meet you." Esme could only be described as dovelike. And Carlisle is more like a cougar. "Hi" I said. Then what could only be described as the largest seventeen-year-old in the world came over and gave me a hug that actually lifted me off of the ground.

"Hi Emmett." I gasped.

"Hey there little pup." Emmett replied cheerfully. Alice was suddenly bouncing very fast and saying please over and over so fast that I could barely hear it, and Edward was just shaking his head and saying no. Then he turned to me and said,

"Bella you can say no, please keep that in mind."

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked. Suddenly Alice said "I'veneverseenawerewolftransformwillyoupleaseshowmeBellaPLEASE!"

"Umm, Sure I guess" I said tentatively.

"YAYY!" Alice shrieked. We all went outside (so that I didn't break anything) and I went to the middle of their front yard and cleared my mind so that I could transform, then whoosh I transformed into a wolf. As a wolf I stand about 6 feet tall and I weigh a lot, although in my defense it's all muscle. Anyway the short and short of it is I'm pretty impressive. Alice gasped and ran over to give me a hug and admire me. Suddenly Edward growled and tackled Emmett

"Ab-so-lute-ly not!" He accented each word with a punch in the face.

"What the hell's going on?!" I shrieked.

"He wants to challenge you to a wrestling match!" Edward spat.

"Is that all? Come on Edward I can take him." I said.

"But Bella what if he hurts you?" Edward whined in his perfect angelic voice.

"Relax, nothings going to happen" I replied soothingly. "I'll just wrestle him, beat him, and then we can get on with our day, alright?"

"Yeah, sure I guess" Edward replied grudgingly.


	3. Aren't they all so wonderful?

"All right!" Emmett yelled punching the air with his fist. I walked over to where Emmett was and asked him if he wanted to stretch out or anything, he just looked at me and laughed getting down into a fighting crouch. I laughed too and phased back to wolf. Before I even had the chance to think he tackled me to the ground, I twisted around in his grip and kicked him hard in the chest, he went flying off of me and into a nearby tree. I barely had time to get back on my feet before he barreled into my side like a runaway freight train, this time I was the one who went flying and slammed against a tree, I felt a couple of ribs crack but it didn't slow me down at all because I knew they would be fine in a few minutes, provided I lived that long of course. Finally I was able to pin Emmett to the ground and press my jaws around his throat. He huffed in frustration.

"Yayy Bella!" Alice screamed as I phased back and offered Emmett a hand up.

Suddenly a beautifully musical voice said "Wow Emmett not only were you beaten by a werewolf but a girl one at that."

I turned to find the source of the voice and saw a gorgeous blonde girl and an equally gorgeous blonde boy walking toward our group.

"Rosalie," Edward said, "meet Bella."

I walked over and held out my hand, "Hi, it's really nice to meet you."

She just looked at me and sniffed, "She smells." Then Rosalie turned and walked inside. The Blonde boy came over and introduced himself as Jasper, "Don't worry about Rose," He said, "She'll warm up to you eventually. On another note why in the world are you in so much pain?"

"What!" Edward exclaimed as he came running over to me and tried to see if anything was broken.

"Thanks Jasper now Mother is worried. I'm fine Edward!" I said exasperated.

"Yeah right, check out her right side from her shoulder to her hip."

"Dammit Jasper!" I hissed under my breath as Edward lifted up the side of my shirt to see the giant bruise that was quickly fading.

"Emmett!!" He yelled as he chased Emmett into the house.

"Edward don't hurt Emmett!" I yelled as I chased Edward

"Wait don't leave me!" Alice yelled as she chased me.

"Alice wait up!" Jasper yelled as he chased Alice.

"Aren't they all so wonderful?" Esme said as Carlisle laughed.


	4. AN

A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in a reeeaalllyyy long time but I'm getting back to it so I promise to post a ton of chapters to make up for it.

I love you all especially _Edward Cullen v.s Jacob Black _ You are amazing and made me get up and post more chapters so thanx!


	5. Ready?

**A/N okay so I decided to change the story a little instead of Bella reading minds and whatnot, she has control over the four elements, earth, water, wind, and fire. Whenever she cries it starts to rain, when she's mad it gets really windy like gale force winds and whatnot, and when she's really happy the sun comes out. It's also kind of like avatar where she can use the elements and stuff. Anyway everything about the story is the same except her power.**

By the time I got inside Emmett was face down on the floor and Edward was on his back slamming his face into the floor.

"Edward stop!" I yelled as I tried to pull him off.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Hurt. Her!" Edward said, enunciating each word by slamming Emmett's face into the growing dent in the floor.

"My living room!" Esme yelled as she came into the house and saw the damage that Edward was inflicting on Emmett and her floor. She was more worried about the floor.

"Edward get off of my husband!" Her voice was barely more than a whisper but the pure hatred behind what Rosalie said sent shivers down my spine.

"Rose." Carlisle said warningly.

"Come, Emmett." She said as she walked out the front door.

"But-" He was cut off as Rose turned around and glared at him.

"Coming dear!" He said as he meekly followed her out.

"She really hates me doesn't she?" I murmured sadly.

"Don't worry she'll get over it!" Alice said, chipper as always.

"So when does Edward get to meet your parents?" She said happily.

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"No it's okay, my parents don't know about Edward, and if they did know then they would make us break up." I said sadly.

"Oh" Alice said quietly.

"But I don't understand, since you two imprinted, your parents can't make you break up, can they?" Jasper asked, confused.

"They can try." I whispered.

"But aren't you part vampire?" Esme asked softly.

"You're part vampire, how?" Alice inquired.

"See, my grandmother was a werewolf and she was visited by an incubus, my grandfather. And so my mother was born, my grandmother died giving birth to her. Then my mother imprinted on my father who was also a wolf. His parents were attacked by vampires when he was very young so he harbored a deep hatred for vampires. He also thought that because my mother was part Quileute and part vampire, that she had 'tainted' the bloodline. He didn't want to have kids because if he had kids with a half-breed then the bloodline would be further tainted. But inevitably I was born, just like her mother, my mother died in child-birth. My dad thought that her dying was the best thing that could have happened because now the bloodline was safe. As long as I didn't have children he never had to worry about his precious bloodline again. If he finds out that I imprinted on a vampire…he will be furious." I said staring blankly at the wall.

Edward pulled me into his lap and I buried my face against his chest as he held me tight against him.

"I'm so sorry, we had no idea." Esme said softly as she clasped Carlisle's hand.

"No, It's okay you should know." I said.

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said as I smiled at him.

"Thank you for having me over Esme, you have a beautiful home." I said as Edward got my jacket.

"Thank you dear, please remember that you are always welcome here, you are family now." She said as she hugged me.

I could sense the double meaning behind her words, she was telling me that I could always come here if something went wrong at home.

"Ready?" Edward asked as he held the door open for me.

"Sure." I followed him out and as we drove away I looked back at the one place that accepted me no matter what my bloodlines are.


	6. I'll use the window

**A/N: Bella's dad is still Charlie Swan but he's a werewolf not chief of police and they live in La Push. I also decided to make Charlie an asshole and if you don't like it don't read it.**

"Hey dad I'm home!" I called as I hung up my jacket.

"Hey Bells how was the library?" He inquired as I walked into the kitchen.

"It was good." I said. It was right then at that moment that I decided to tell him everything. After all, like Jasper said, we imprinted, what could he do?

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I said determinedly as I sat down in the kitchen.

"Sure Bells what's up?" he said as he sat down across from me.

"I've imprinted." I said watching his reaction closely.

"That's great Bells, is he in the pack?" he asked with dread visible in his eyes.

"No, he doesn't live in La Push." I said, afraid of telling him.

"Oh, ok who is it?" he said, the relief evident on his face.

"Edward C-Cullen." I said hesitantly.

He was silent, sitting and staring, then he spoke a single word,

"No" he said, his face hardening. This is what I was afraid of.

"Dad please be reasonable." I plead.

"Reasonable? I'll give you reasonable, you live under my roof you live by my rules. New rule, you don't see that boy ever again."

"First of all, his name is Edward, and second of all, I _will _see him again so I guess I'm not gonna live under your roof anymore!" I hissed, I was _mad_ now, I went to my room and packed everything my hand touched. I threw it all into my extra large duffel bag. I had no problem lifting the bag, strength and speed were just some of the things I inherited from my grandfather. I walked downstairs, Charlie was standing by the door,

"You walk out that door, and you can never walk back in." He said glowering at me.

"Fine when I come back to get the rest of my stuff, I'll use the window." I hissed back, and with that, I walked out of my father's life.


	7. And humble too

**A/N disclaimer, I am not Stephanie Meyer and I am pretty sure I never will be. **

***sad face***

I pushed my old truck to the limit driving as fast as possible to Edward's house. When I got there no one was home, but the door was unlocked. I walked in and went straight to Edwards room, I laid down on his couch and started crying, as usual whenever I start crying it starts raining outside. So I laid there on his couch as it rained and started counting the minutes till he came home. I got to 21 when I heard the cars drive into the garage. I heard talking and laughing as they came inside. Then suddenly it was quiet.

"Hear that?" I heard Emmett say.

"A heartbeat" Jasper remarked.

"But it's so fast." Alice murmured.

"A wolf? Bella?" Edward called as he followed my heartbeat upstairs.

He came into the room and saw me on the couch. Before I could move he was holding me in his lap.

"What happened? What's wrong? Bella talk to me!" he said desperately.

"I…told…him." I said between sobs.

"I was tired of living a lie *sniff*so I told him the truth, he told me to either never see you again or leave. So I left." I whimpered, turning my face into his chest. Esme walked in followed by Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked sweetly. The beauty of super-hearing is that you never have to repeat your story.

"Sure, sorry about being such a bother." I said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, your not a bother, your family." She said sweetly. I was abruptly struck by the sheer love and acceptance in her voice.

"So what would you like to eat?" Edward asked in his perfect voice as he led me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Umm, can you make a grilled cheese?" I asked.

"A grilled cheese? But it's so simple, I was hoping to dazzle you with my cooking skills." He said with a pretend pout. The image of my angel pouting was enough to send me over the edge, I started giggling uncontrollably. As soon as he heard me laugh his face visibly relaxed, as if that's exactly what he had been waiting for.

"A grilled cheese it is then." He said while flashing my favorite crooked grin. The visible change in his demeanor meant that he was worried about me. The fact that I made him worry made me sad.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not meaning for him to hear.

"There's nothing to be sorry about love." He said, flipping the grilled cheese over in the pan. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I made you worry, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's in my job description to worry about you Bella." He said as he leaned across the counter and grabbed my hands.

"I love you more than my own life Bella, I will always worry about you. After all you're such a danger magnet I doubt there will be a moment in our lives where I am not worried about you." He said with a grin.

"Hey Romeo, your grilled cheese is on fire!" Emmett called from the living room.

"Oh!" Edward yelled as he ran over to the stove.

"Oh…My…Gosh!" I said, breathless from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny! Now you think I'm an awful cook." Edward said dejectedly.

"So that's what I'm thinking right now?" I said with a smile as I walked over and stood in front of him.

"I don't know? What are you thinking right now?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"Right now I'm thinking that you are insane because, you are a super fast, super strong, incredibly beautiful, mind-reading vampire, and you're worried I might think less of you because you burnt my grilled cheese." I said trying to hide my smile.

"I am pretty dazzling aren't I?" He asked as he held me even closer.

"Mmm…and humble too." I murmured as I buried my head in his chest.

He laughed and I relished the feeling of his chest rumbling as his strong arms held me close. Suddenly I realized I couldn't hear any noises coming from the living room.

"Are we alone?" I asked him.

"Completely." He replied with a sexy half smile.

"Well then…" I said grabbing his hand and pulling up the stairs behind me.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked confused.

"Your room." I said innocently.

"Why?" He asked warily.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said with a laugh.

He laughed to and when we got to his room I laid down on the bed and Edward laid on top of me supporting all of his weight on his arms.

"I love you." I said breathlessly.

"You are my life now" he said as he started to kiss me.

**Cliffhanger? Maybe? Kinda? Well anyway the next chapter's content is kinda obvious so I am giving you fair warning, if you don't want to read heavy smut skip the next chapter, you will not miss anything plotwise, just smutwise. **

**Review, review, review!!!**


	8. AN 2

**A/N I'm really really really really really really really really *deep breath* really sorry I haven't updated, but I am really bad at writing smut so I had my friend ****YourAnonymous**** write it for me and she is really slow. Again sorry, so sorry. I wanted to make sure none of you tried to corner me in a dark alley to find out why I haven't updated. Anyway, hopefully she will be done with the chapter soon and I can keep updating. Bye, luv u all!!! **

**P.S. in case you haven't noticed, I changed my name to make-me, cuz I feel a little rebellious right now. Anyway see you all soon! Bye!!!**


	9. Nice Boobs!

**Okay I just wanted to let you know that I decided to skip the smut because I don't want my story to be one of **_**those**_** stories. The smut still happened I'm just not writing about it. Make sense? Good, now on with the show!**

_Disclaimer_** Me: "I'm not Stephanie Meyer, *sniff cry sniff*"**

**God: "No shit Sherlock."**

When I woke up I was lying on my stomach and the blanket was around my waist, just covering my butt. I could feel Edward running his fingers along my exposed back. I turned and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"No, it's okay." I said. Suddenly my stomach started growling. Edward chuckled and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked not wanting him to leave.

"I'm going to make you breakfast and hopefully redeem myself as a cook." He said as he slipped a pair of sweats on. Suddenly he smiled, turned and walked to the door.

"Emmett's coming." He said as he walked out and shut the door.

"Yeah right, as if!" I scoffed at the closed door.

Suddenly Emmett came bursting in.

"Hey Bells, you want- Whoa!" he said stopping mid-sentence as he saw my exposed chest.

"Emmett get out!" I screamed.

"Wow Bella, nice boobs!" Emmett said as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Edward you are so dead!" I muttered as I got dressed, I knew he could hear me. Stupid vampire hearing.

I brushed my teeth and hair, and went downstairs.

"Why am I dead? He's the one who walked in on you." Edward said as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"You could have stopped him." I accused.

"I'm sorry." Edward said barely hiding a smile.

"Liar." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled as he put a plate heaping with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash-browns in front of me.

"You're forgiven!" I said as I dug in.

"Nice to know I'm forgiven so easily." Edward said laughing.

**I know it's a really short chapter but you'll see why I did it this way in the next chapter. I have no patience for filler stuff; I like to go on with the plot as quickly as possible.**

**Anyway, review please!**


End file.
